Toothache
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Sparrow Hood's tooth is hurting, and it's driving him totally crazy! Luckily for a certain daughter of Goldilocks, she'll know how to fix him just right. Splondie one-shot.


**"Toothache"**

**Rated K**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with "Ever After High" or any of its characters. "Ever After High" is owned by Mattel and the author of the EAH books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, since this came into my head, I figured I'd start off with an awesome Sparrow/Blondie fic. Nothing fancy coming from me, but I hope you like it.**

* * *

The pain was killing him.

It was excruciating.

It was cringing.

It was painful to watch in point of view.

And it was all because Sparrow Hood's tooth was hurting. Of course, it wasn't reasonable since it came out of nowhere like a bad habit, or perhaps a totally bad itch. Well, Sparrow hadn't chewed on anything metallic as of lately. He had brushed his teeth daily, so basically it was a good thing.

But why was it still hurting him? Who knows, maybe it was some kind of minor thing.

Still, that wasn't gonna stop Sparrow from doing what he did best. And that was to impress the ladies while rocking on his signature green guitar! That was his thing by the way. Maybe singing might take the pain away. It usually worked by his standards. While trying to ignore the pain, Sparrow overheard two girls speaking by over at the water fountain. One was blonde and the other was brunette.

"Oh my godmother, have you ever seen what Daring Charming was wearing down at Bookball practice?" The blonde-haired girl said.

"No, I havent!" The brunette-haired girl exclaimed. "Tell me all the juicy details!"

"Oh, it's not as juicy as -ow- this is gonna be." Sparrow smirked behind a locker.

While the girls were busy chuckling, Sparrow Hood popped up and surprised the two women while slinging his guitar around.

"Hey, all you lovely ladddddddieeeeees!" Sparrow sang. "Will the two of you like to go out on a daaaaaaa-OOOOOOOOOW!"

Unfortunately, the singing affected his toothache as he held onto his mouth in pain!

"Dear Hex from above, this hurts!" Sparrow cried.

"Ugh, get lost, creep!" The blonde scowled.

"Yeah, take a hike, you poser!" The brunette scowled before the two took off on their own.

This was painful. Never once had Sparrow been shot down in his life.

Well, just once, maybe twice.

Or perhaps a hundred times.

Sparrow had to face facts. He was never gonna get anywhere with a girl here in Ever After High. Obviously, most girls didn't like him all because he sang about himself, which meant that Sparrow had an ego bigger than his entire body combined. And all he wanted to do was blame this on his toothache for causing his latest fail.

"Ugghhh, this tooth hurts so much!" Sparrow cried out. "I swear I could hear my teeth crying out for help!"

While Sparrow was tending to his hurt tooth however, Blondie Lockes appeared in the hallway, mostly trying to find something. So she had to approached the tooth-hurting rockstar.

"Excuse me, Sparrow?" Blondie said.

"Don't look at me!" Sparrow said, blocking his face from her.

"Well, okay then," Blondie muttered. "I was trying to find out where Dexter Charming was. He had a nosebleed while accidentally running in on Raven naked in the shower. I'm finding him so we can do our MirrorCast show. You've seen him."

"No, I... _OW_-haven't!" Sparrow shouted in pain.

"Ooh, is there a problem?" Blondie raised her eyebrow.

"No, I'm trying to beatbox!" Sparrow snarled at her. "Of course I have a problem! My tooth hurts that's what! And if you're asking, I don't need any help! I'm perfectly fine as it is!"

"Trust me, Sparrow, you're not fine." Blondie shook her head.

"Of course, I am!" Sparrow nodded while still holding his mouth in pain.

"Well, not with that hand covered around your mouth you're not!" Blondie said in a huff. "Believe me, I know anyone in pain, and it's just not right to see someone squirming in pain like this. I'm taking you to the kitchen so I can batch up my remedy for you."

Suddenly, as Blondie began to hold Sparrow's hand on the way to the nurse's office, the rockstar demanded a protest.

"I'm telling you-_ow_, Blondie, I'm _ow_-fine!" Sparrow whined. "I really am-_owwwww_!"

"There's no need for Mr. Grumpypants here!" She smirked. "Trust me, I'm gonna make you just right!"

"There's nothing you _ow_-can do!" Sparrow replied before calling for help, "Help me, I'm being kidnapped-_owwwwww_!"

However, Sparrow's cries for help fell on deaf ears. So far, they managed to make it all the way to the school's local kitchen. This was a waste of time for the guitarist to be sure as he sat right on the table. Blondie Lockes on the other hand, looked around on the cabinet to find ingredients for a toothache remedy.

"I hate you so much for this-_owww_!" Sparrow whined in pain.

"You won't hate me when I make you better." Blondie winked.

So far, Blondie managed to gather up a ton of honey, tons of herbal berries and what seemed to be a dab of night-time medicine. The daughter of Goldilocks managed to put them all in a blender. It had a very funky color to be honest. It nearly looked like a very nasty shade of brown. Sparrow could even feel his stomach cringing as a matter of fact. There was absoultely no way Sparrow was gonna drink something so foul like that.

And as Blondie continued pouring the medicine juice down through a cup, she handed it to Sparrow.

"Here, drink this." She replied.

"Oh, there's no way I'm-_ow_ drinking that filth," Sparrow snarled. "It looks like _owwww_-poop!"

"I know it's an odd color, but it'll make your teeth feel better." Blondie assured him.

"I don't care, I'm still-_oww_ not drinking it!" Sparrow said, turning the other cheek.

Knowing that she couldn't possibly break through to him, Blondie pointed to a corner in the middle.

"Oh look, is that Duchess wearing a bikini?" Blondie replied.

"Really? Where!?" Sparrow said, looking to the left.

As he was distracted, Blondie managed to pour down a sample down Sparrow's throat, which forced him to freak out!

"PWWWWA!" Sparrow said, spitting out the remains. "Blondie, what the hex!?"

"Sorry, it was the only way I can get you to drink up." Blondie shrugged.

"Dang it, it tastes like pee mixed with sugar!" Sparrow cried out. "Not to mention that it tastes like used candy mixed with dirt and grass and god-knows-what... and somehow, I can't even feel my teeth hurting anymore."

"Yeah, you had a huge ice crystal stuck between your teeth." She replied. "Good thing Blondie's Toothache Remedy dissolves the ice away, making it just right."

Just to make sure something funky didn't happen with his teeth, Sparrow looked at the mirror and looked at his pearly whites, checking them to make sure they didn't hurt at all. Needless to say that despite tasting that odd horrible remedy, he didn't feel that ounce of pain coming from his jaw anymore.

"All right, my teeth's all better!" Sparrow replied. "Thanks, Blondie! That wasn't bad at all!"

In exchange, Sparrow managed to give Blondie a surprising hug!

Suddenly, the hug he gave her kinda lit up a blush on Blondie's cheeks. Feeling so red and juicy like Apple White's corset. Yet, he never quite how warm Sparrow was when he hugged her, especially when she felt her heart beating.

"No problem at all, Sparrow." Blondie chuckled, hugging him back.

"Wait until I tell the boys." He said to her, right before giving him a very quick kiss!

Suffice to say, the kiss actually made Blondie blush a lot more than the hug to be honest. Even if it was for a second, the feeling of Sparrow's cinnamon-flavored lips fusing with hers actually felt good. Heck, it felt just right to Blondie. After all, she was the one who made Sparrow's toothache go away. And after Sparrow left with his guitar straddling his back, Blondie froze in surprise.

Her blush lit up like a rocket, making her red all over her body and over to her brain, making her feel dizzy.

And that's when Blondie fainted!

But she fainted with a smile, having experienced her first kiss (even if it was quick).

"That... was just... right." Blondie smiled and sighed in her sleep.

That was something Blondie was gonna remember for a long time. And to think it all started with a little toothache coming from one Mr. Sparrow Hood.

* * *

**I so totally agree with you Blondie. It was just right. Oh, why oh why, can't this couple ever happen? I mean, a good girl like Blondie paired up with a bad boy like Sparrow? I could totally see it work!**

**Anyway, don't be afraid to leave me a little feedback or so. I can't wait!**

**Oh, by the way, Happy Pi Day! ;D**


End file.
